


Memories of Time - Part 2

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	Memories of Time - Part 2

Jewel Senshi  
Part Seven: Memories of Time - Part 2

"Now you know who I really am. I'm sorry for deceiving you all for so long. Especially Endymion. I really liked him," said Diamond. He searched his friends' faces for any trace of anger or hatred, but found none.

"You were right Opal for not telling us back then. I probably would've moondusted him or something," said Deana.

He looked at her expecting her to do something. "You had some nerve using Endymion like that!" she said. Mara moved closer to her friend just in case she got out of control. He closed his eyes expecting to be hit any second.

"Don't worry, Raist, er Diamond, or whatever your name is. You've changed in the end so I guess you're off the hook." De smiled at him. She came over to him and shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Diamond."

"Please call me Raistlin. The Diamond I knew really doesn't exist anymore."

"Sure, whatever." De went back to her seat next to Mara. "Hey Mara, what's up. You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"Whuh? Oh sorry guys. I was just thinking about what happened back home on Saturn. I'd really like to see Hotaru again. She was a real sweet girl."

"I know. We had a few piano lessons together before it all went to hell in a handbasket," said Opal remembering her former classmate.

"I wonder what happened to Tilion," said De. "Oh no! What if he's really dead? I'll never see him again! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Calm down De. I'm sure he's ok. We'll find him someday. Don't worry," said Mara.

"Naru, can I talk to you? In private?" Nephrite asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Um, sure Nephrite," she said.

He got up and took her hand as she got up to follow him.

"Excuse us for a moment will you?" he asked his guests.

"Sure go ahead. We'll be here," said Opal.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Mara shot back and winked.

"Mara!" said De elbowing her friend.

"Oh let her be. You know how she likes to tease people," said a very sleepy and annoyed Chang-O.

"We'll be right back," said Naru following Nephrite out of the living room.

 

"What's wrong Nephrite?" she asked her boyfriend concerned.

"Nothing Naru. I just want to confirm what Raistlin said about us. Were we really going to get married?"

"Yes," she said turning bright red. "We were, but you disappeared the very day you proposed to me."

"I remember now. It was on my eighteenth birthday wasn't it?"

"No. We met on your eighteenth birthday, silly," she giggled.

"That's right! How could I've forgotten that! I just finished my training for the season and was coming home for a few weeks, and my parents were having a celebration. A sort of homecoming party. You were there to welcome me home."

"Hmm-hmm. Then you asked me to dance."

"You danced very well then and you still do Naru." She blushed again. "Let me think for a moment Naru. I proposed to you at another party, but I can't remember what exactly it was for."

"I think it was when you finished all your training for good. I'm not sure either. There were so many parties back then."

"Yes. There were. It seemed that almost anything required to have a party to celebrate it."

"Anyway you proposed to me, then you vanished on me," she pouted a little.

"I'm sorry 'Bright Eyes', but you know who's fault this was," he said drawing her closer to him.

"I don't know. Wait a sec! What did you just call me?"

"'Bright Eyes.' Why?"

"That's what I thought. 'Bright Eyes?!' You haven't called me that since the day you vanished! You remember! Oh Neffy!" she covered him with hugs and kisses.

He winced at her pet name for him. <Why did she have to remember that Kenname?> he thought. He really HATED name but he couldn't bring himself to tell her so. He really couldn't remember why he called her 'Bright Eyes', but he held her anyway hoping she wouldn't ask him anything else.

One of his Art Garfunkel albums began playing on his stereo. Apparently someone had found his CD collection. The song playing was his favorite though he didn't know why. 'Bright Eyes' it was called. Then it clicked!

That had been their song when they first met over a 1,000 years ago. He had called Naru that ever since then. It amazed him how music of that time survived this long while so much remained lost forever.

"Believe me Bright Eyes, if it wasn't for Zoisite, we probably be married by now."

"Zoisite? What does that creep have to with you disappearing?"

"After I proposed to you, I felt Zoisite sneak up on me and the last thing I knew was that he hit me on the head with a flower pot. I'd love to get back at Zoisite for that."

"Hel-looooo! Did I hear someone mention my name?" There was a swirl of cherry blossoms and Zoisite materialized into the hallway with Kunzite.

"YOU! I've waited a long time for this. Now it's payback time Zoey!" Nephrite got ready to blast him when Naru stepped in front of him. "Get out of the way Naru!"

"No! Please don't hurt him. He may be a creep and extremely annoying, but he's my brother!" Naru flung her arms around her brother very much in the same way Minako did with hers on that fateful day 1,000 years ago.

"Hey! C'mon kid. You're embarrassing me, he said trying desperately to get away from her.

She looked up at her brother puzzled. "Zoey don't you remember me? It's me your sister. Naru. Don't you remember? We were the prince and princess of Mercury and so was our sister Ami."

Zoisite pondered over the names and slowly he began to remember. Their mother's 'death.' Their father marrying Ami's mother. Their first horseback ride together. Her eighth birthday. Her first day of senshi training. And finally his last day on Mercury. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Naru?! Is that really you?" he said just staring into her sea green eyes. "It is you! Oh I so sorry for all those things I did to you and Neffy. Please forgive me, baby sister."

"Zoey! You've got your memories back!" she hugged him even tighter and began to cover him with kisses.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mara who came to investigate the shouting. Then she saw Kunzite and Zoisite. "You two! That does it! Onyx Power..."

"Mara! Don't! They're like me now," said Nephrite.

"Huh?"

"It appears they've been healed by the Crystal and they've got their memories back."

"Oh really," she said not removing her eyes from either of them for an instant.

"It's true. We came here looking for Nephrite because we've no where to go," said Kunzite.

"Why don't I believe you?" said Mara.

"Cool it Mara. He's legit. So is my brother here," said Naru.

"She's right," Zoey said messing her hair. "I'd like to apologize. Especially to you Naru and Neffy."

"You can start by not calling me that," Neffy said.

"Sure. Neffy."

He groaned. "Why do I put up with you Zoisite?"

"Because, I've got a wonderful sense of humor."

"Ahem," said Naru.

"And a wonderful baby sister," he said putting his arm around Naru's shoulder.

"Not thinking of leaving me are you?" said Kunzite.

"Of course not! You know you're the only one for me Kunzy." he said cuddling up to him.

"Before it gets any grosser in here, I think we'd better warn the others," said Mara.

"I think you're right. I'll go tell them," said Neffy.

"I'll go join you. Those two make me sick. Naru you keep an eye on 'em ok?" said Mara as she and Neffy went back to the living room.

"Others? The others are here?" asked Kunzite.

"Yeah. We we're having a little get together to talk about our pasts," said Naru.

"Oh no. Not one of those touchy feely things," said Zoey.

"Oh no nothing like that. Just a friendly get together. Anyway I thought you liked touch feely things Zoey," she said teasing her brother.

He blushed and so did Kunzite. "Well, not exactly. All right I do but I don't believe in doing it in public. At least not in front of a bunch of giggly girls."

Naru glared at him. "Sorry Naru. So whatcha been up to Nar-chan? It's been a while since I seen you."

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Zoey."

"Hey, if you can me Zoey, I can call you Nar-chan."

"All right. All right. Just don't use that name in front of other people ok? It's embarrassing."

"I promise," he said; his fingers crossed behind his back. Kunzite saw but knew better than to snitch on him. He just smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Naru asked Kunzite.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy to see you back to your normal selves again. Zoisite told me once how found of you he is."

She and Zoisite blushed. "Kunzy did you have to tell her that? Now she thinks I love her or something," said Zoey.

"It's ok, Zoey. I'm glad to have my brother back. You see in this life I never had a brother."

"What do you mean you never had a brother? Of course you do. You're looking at him," he said.

"Uh, excuse me, but you can come in now," said a girl with opalescent hair in an aqua T-shirt and jeans.

"Opal?" asked Kunzite.

"Hello Kunzite. Zoisite. It's good to see you," she said and waited for them to follow her into the room. They followed her and sat down amongst the others.

 

"I've explained to them that you've got your memories back and you're on our side now," said Neffy.

"I'm soooo glad to see you Kunzite! Welcome back!" said De.

"Thank you, Lady Deana is it?" he said looking at the pale blue haired girl.

"It's just Deana now. My friends call me De."

"It's real good to see you Opalite. I hate to admit this but I was hoping you'd join up with me instead of this loser over here," said Zoey.

"Zoey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! Now behave or I'll have to punish you!"

"All right. All right Nar-chan, I'll behave. You don't have to make your Sailor Moon speeches to me, baby sister."

"That's it mister! I warned you not to call me that!" She grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it at him. Zoey caught the pillow and grabbed his own and aimed it at her. Unfortunately, his aim was off and the pillow hit Mara in the face.

"OK! Now you die fruitcake!" she said. Mara got up and strode right over to Zoey.

"Mara! C'mon. It was an accident," said De desperately tugging at her.

"Accident my foot De! He was asking for it!" she pulled away from her and punched Zoey right in the face.

"My face! My beautiful face! She's scarred me!" he said. He held his hand to his cheek. "You'll pay for that bitch! Zoi!" Mara dodged Zoey's energy blast and began hitting him with one of the seat cushions.

"You leave my brother alone Mara!" said Naru and she began hitting her with the other pillow. De started crying and Kunzite desperately tried to subdue Zoey. Opal and Raistlin tried to stop Naru and Mara from killing each other. Hecate nipped Naru's ankles. 

Neffy looked at the chaos threatening to destroy his living room. "Why me?" he sighed. He gathered up his strength and strode straight up to the combatants. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I'LL HAVE NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

De began wailing again while everyone stopped trying to kill each other. Naru and Mara looked downcast at him. Zoey however, was enjoying himself.

Neffy grabbed Zoey by the neck and pinned him up against the wall. "Zoisite, if you ever cause anymore trouble with my friends or in my house, I will personally help Mara finish you off once and for all. Do I make myself clear?" he glared at him and tightened his grip a little.

Zoey gulped for the first time in a long time, he was really scared of him. "Yes Neffy... ack!" Nephrite tightened his grip again.

"Don't you ever call me that again! My name is not Neffy! It is Nephrite or Maxfield! Got it?" he loosened his grip to let the air flow back into Zoey's body.

"Yes, Nephrite! I promise. No more trouble." he gasped. Neffy released his grip and Zoey slumped to the floor.

"Now apologize to Mara and Naru."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Zoey started to say. Neffy called up his sword. "Ok, ok. I'll apologize. You can put that thing away." Kunzite helped him up and Zoey came up to Naru and Mara who were sitting together looking miserable. "Naru, I'm real sorry. I know I promised not to call you that and I broke my promise. I'll try harder. Really. I don't want to loose my baby sister again."

"I'm sorry too Zoey. I shouldn't have thrown that pillow at you," she said.

"Mara, please forgive me. I really didn't want to hit you with that pillow. I'm sorry I called you a bitch and tried to kill you, but you know how it is. A person's got to keep up one's beauty if you want to keep your guy."

"I haven't got a guy in case you haven't noticed."

"You haven't? You've got to be kidding me! You and Jadeite were practically married! By the way where is blondie?" he asked looking for his formal Dark Kingdom rival.

"He never returned," said Nephrite.

"Oh," was all he could say. He remembered now that Jadeite had been enclosed in a ice crystal for failing to destroy the Sailor Senshi. "Mara, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. If there's anything I can do I'd-"

"Just keep out of my way ok. C'mon De, we're going."

"Wuh? But I wanna stay here, Mara."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be cooking for you this time." With that, she stormed from the room and out the house, slamming the front door.

<I hope I won't need a new door.> thought Neffy.

"Did I miss something?" said Chang-O who'd been asleep through the whole thing.

"Honestly Chang. You'd sleep through an earthquake," said his sister. "In case you really want to know, Naru and Mara tried to destroy the place not to mention each other."

"Why? What did Mara do this time?"

"Ahem. I believe it was my fault," said Zoey.

"Zoisite!" What's the fruitcake doing here?!" Chang arched his back and bared his fangs.

"Whoa take it easy kitty cat. I'm on your side."

"Yeah. And I'm Queen Serenity."

"That's enough Chang! He really is on our side," said De picking up the irate cat.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do. If you'll excuse me, I'll fill my lazy brother in on what he's missed," said Hecate.

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" he said rather indignantly.

"That'll be enough Chang. Come on and I'll tell you what's going on," she dragged her brother by his tail out of the living room.

"OW! Hecate, that hurts!"

With peace relatively restored to his house, Neffy and his guests returned to the matter at hand: Zoey and Kunzite.

"So you came here thinking I'd let you stay, huh?" Neffy asked them.

"Well," began Zoey.

"I don't think I should after all the trouble you caused today. If I find out I need a new door, you're definitely not staying."

"But I said I'm sorry!"

"Zoisite, behave. We're lucky he didn't throw us out at all," said Kunzite.

"But I apologized."

"Zoisite," Kunzite glared at his friend. Zoey immediately obeyed and dropped it.

"Neffy, why not let them stay. You've got all these rooms you never use," said Naru eager to help her long lost brother.

"I don't know Naru. You saw what happened today."

"That was between Zoey and me. Why can't you let the past go. Please Neffy, for me. They won't stay forever. I'm sure they'll leave as soon as they've found a place of their own." She pouted.

Zoey and Kunzite looked at Neffy hoping he'd give into her. "All right, you can stay but for only till you found a place. And Zoisite, none of your tricks. One slip, and you're out of here."

"Thanks Nephrite. You won't regret this," said Zoey.

"I'd better not." He gave Zoey a warning glance.

"Zoey you said I have a brother in this life what did you mean by that?" asked Naru.

"Well it's a long story."

"We don't mind. Do we guys?" said De.

"No. I'd like to hear more about Naru's family," said Raistlin.

"So would I," said Opal.

Zoey cleared his throat and began.

"Before you were born Naru, our mother was married to another man. A soldier, I think. His name was Captain Harlock. I don't remember my father. He was killed in some kind of accident about two years after you were born.

"When the hospital called her, mother left me with you and a neighbor named Beryl. I realize now that she was actually Queen Beryl in disguise. She must have realized I was reincarnated also because she had a son who was really Kunzite, though she called him Malachite.

"Anyway, mother left her to watch us while she went to the hospital. Beryl told me that Malachite was sick and wanted to see me, so I went with her and that was the last I saw of you, Naru."

"I don't believe it! I had a brother and Mama never told me! That's why she never wanted to talk about it," said Naru.

"Talk about what?" asked De.

"I caught my mother looking at a picture of a boy once. It musta been you, Zoey. Anyway, I caught her looking at it and she kept saying 'Oh Alex' over and over. I asked her who Alex was, but she just sent me out of the room. I never saw the picture again. Whenever I tried to ask her about the boy in the picture, she'd just change the subject. I just gave up and forgot about it."

"Oh that's soooo sad! It makes me wanna cry! WAAAAAAH!" said De. It seemed that she was prone to the same hysterics as her cousin Serena.

"Alex. Did you say Alex?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I remember now. My name in this life was Alexander Harlock, but everyone just called me Alex."

"That's right. I remember playing with a boy named Alex when I was younger," said Kunzite.

"Kunzy, can you remember your Earth name?" asked Zoey.

"No. I don't think I ever had one. All I remember is always being with Queen Beryl."

"Well, I guess we'll have to give you one," said Opal.

"Thank you but I very much prefer my old one."

"I know you do, but we need names to cover our identities. How do you know Queen Beryl's gone for good?" said Raistlin. "Anyway you need a first and last name if you want to stay out of the public eye."

"I don't know. What do you think Zoisite?"

"Well, I'd like to go back to my old life here. Anyway I think Alex Harlock has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he said giggling his usual giggle.

"All right, I'll give it a try. What name would you suggest Opal?"

"Well, let me get a good look at you." She got up and stared Kunzite right in the face. "Hmm. let me see now. Ah ha. I've got it. How about Ken?"

"Ken?" he said testing the sound of the name. "It doesn't sound too bad. Why that name may I ask?

"Well, you kind of look like a Ken to me."

"You said I need a second name," said Kunzite.

"Let me try, Opal," said Naru.

"Hmm, what goes good with Ken?" she placed her hand on her chin and began going through names of authors she had read. "King? No. Rice? Uh-uh. Hmm. Stevenson? Nah, too corny. Dickens? Yuck!" when she finished her list of authors, she turned to her favorite characters for inspiration. "Twist? No way! Hawkins? No. Silver? Uh-uh. Knight? Close but not quite. Ah ha! Ken Mouri! That's perfect! How about Ken Mouri, Kunzite?" she asked him.

"Hmm, Mouri. It does have a certain ring to it. What do you think, Zoisite?"

"Ken Mouri. I like it. It suits you, you know."

"I wonder where the cats are they've been gone a long time," said Raistlin.

"Hey! That's right!" said Naru.

"I wouldn't worry about them, love. They're probably out hunting," said Neffy.

"They could be discussing this with Luna and Artemis you know," said Opal.

"Artemis?" asked Ken.

"He's Sailor Venus's cat guardian," said De. "Oops! I shouldn't have said that shouldn't I?" she looked to Naru.

"I don't think it'll do any harm telling them. They're on our side now remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah," giggled De.

"Sailor Venus? She's the one with long blonde hair and always wears a red bow?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Naru.

"There's something familiar about her. What's her name?"

"Minako," said De.

"Minako?! Princess Minako?!"

"Yeah, I guess that's what she was used to be called."

"Thank Aphrodite she's still alive!" he said overjoyed to hear this tidbit of information.

"Why are you so glad Minako's alive Ken?" said Naru.

"Because Princess Minako was my sister."

"Your sister?! Wow this is sooo cool. I never knew Minako had a way hunky brother," said De.

"Uh, thank you," he said blushing.

"Be careful sister. This hunk's spoken for," said Alex.

"Zoisite. You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry Kenny. And call me Alex now ok?"

"Hey, I remember now. You were Minako's brother right? She told us about you. You vanished before Venus was destroyed. What happened Ken?" asked Naru.

"It was Zoisite. Knowing how much I envied the attention Prince Endymion was getting, he, um, convinced me to join him and fight for Queen Beryl. I really rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"It's all right, Kunzite. You don't have to say any more. He 'convinced' me too. Though in a different way," said Neffy.

"It's getting late. I'm getting tired, how about you Opal?" said Raistlin turning to his love.

"Yes. I'm tired too. I think we'd better turn in and call it a day. Say good night to the cats for me when they get back will you?" she said.

"Sure," said Naru.

Raistlin and Opal got up, stretched their limbs and went upstairs to their room.

"Those two still together? Unbelievable," said Alex.

"Well, love's pretty strong stuff," said De. "I gotta go. Mara's probably cooled off by now." <'I hope.> "Tell Chang I went home. See ya guys. Welcome back you two." She gave Alex and Ken a kiss then winked. She then left to walk home hoping her housemate was in a better mood.

'Well let's get you two settled. Let me guess you want one room right?" said Neffy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Neffy," said Alex.

"All right follow me and don't touch anything, Zoisite."

"Whatever you say, boss," giggled Alex.

<One of these days, I'm going to wring his annoying neck.> Neffy said to himself fuming over Alex's insistence of using Naru's pet name.

 

"I'll take you home Naru," said Neffy after he helped Alex and Ken settle in their new home.

"Oh it's ok Neffy. You don't have to," she said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Naru, what are you up to?"

"Weeeeeeellll, I sorta told my mother I was staying with the girls at your place."

"NANI!!! You told her what?!"

"Hey it's no big deal. If you don't want me around anymore, I'll just leave. Goodbye, Nephrite."

She picked up her things and started walking to the front door.

"Naru, please don't do this. I love you but you're still too young."

"Too young?! I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Naru, please."

"I suppose I'm too young to talk to you then," she said starting to cry.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting anything?"asked Ken.

"No it's nothing, really. What is it Ken?" said Naru quickly recovering from her tantrum.

"I was wondering if you had Minako's phone number. I'd really like to talk to her. Tell I'm sorry for what I did."

"Oh sure. Here." She wrote the number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

'Thank you Naru. You don't know how much this means to me. Oh and Nephrite, let her stay if she wants."

"Kunzite, no matter how much I like you, you have no right to but in on my business."

"Naru is my business. She's family. After all she is Zoisite's sister. If she wants to stay with the man she loves, then let her stay." Naru blushed. She wasn't used to having another man stand up for her.

"Easy for you to say. You come from a planet where the morals were, should I say more relaxed."

"That's enough Nephrite! Just because you don't approve of their relationship doesn't mean you have the right to insult a whole planet!" said Naru.

"I'm sorry Naru. You're right. I'm sorry, Kunzite. Please forgive me. I had to fight to keep Naru so often that I can't help it."

"I know. No harm done. Let's just forget the whole thing. Let her stay. Her mother's not expecting her back and it's not exactly just the two of you here."

"He's got a point Neffy," she said.

He had tried stand his ground and failed. It was two against one. Plus he never really could say no to Naru for long. "All right you can stay."

"Yay! Thank you so much Neffy!" she hugged him in another one of her bear hugs.

"I'll, um, leave you two to, um, patch things up," said Kunzite and went in search of a telephone.

"I'm sorry I was being a brat Neffy. I just wanted to spend some time with you. You're always too busy with helping Mama at the store," she said.

"I'm sorry too Bright Eyes. I'll try to lower my work load a bit, ok?"

"Mm-hmm." She yawned, exhausted from the day's events.

"Let's get you upstairs," he said picking her and her things up.

"Neffy! I can walk, I'm not that tired," she protested.

"I know," he said. He kissed her gently and carried her up the stairs to her room.

 


End file.
